Una nueva oportunidad contigo
by hiikaarii11
Summary: despues de varios años de su formacion, clark luthor vuelve a tratar de remediar sus errores del pasado. ¿Podra lograr que Lois y todos los habitantes de metropolis le crean? ¿con que enemigos se enfrentara? Capitulo 8 listo! ;D
1. El regreso

_**Hola! este es mi primer fic espero les guste! ya que no soy muy buena en esto, y es una idea que me vino a la mente :P**_

_**Este fic seria mi versión UA de la continuación del capítulo luthor y kent. **_

_**Smallville no me pertenece solo utilizo a sus personajes C;**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El regreso.**_

_**"marzo o abril 2014"**_

Habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte del multimillonario Oliver queen, lois como cada año desde que el murió estaba en el cementerio viendo la lapida de su esposo, a ella no le gustaba ir a los cementerios y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien especial en su vida. Por eso se había limitado a ir seguido, pero hoy como hace 3 años no pudo negarse, otro año más sin él en su vida ella definitivamente no sabía como había seguido con su vida.

"Ollie, me haces tanta falta" dijo ella sollozando, aunque nunca llego a amarlo como él hubiera querido, el siempre estaba con ella a pesar de saber sobre sus sentimientos y ella por eso había decidido casarse con él, ya que era lo más cercano al amor, sobre todo porque ellos dos se querían como amigos y siempre habían estado juntos, no se imaginaba a otro hombre como marido, ella siempre lo apoyaba en todo como el gran empresario y como el súper héroe que era y desde que el murió se dedico a trabajar en luthorcorp media para destruir a los luthor pero eso no había funcionado.

Después de estos tres años lo que más extraño había sido para las personas es que ultraman desapareció de metrópolis, eso no ayudo mucho a la ciudad ya que cada vez había más robos, delincuencia y asesinatos, ultraman siempre mataba a las personas que lo veían a la cara para que no revelaran su identidad pero nunca hubo tanta delincuencia como ahora, de alguna manera su presencia hacía temblar a los malos solo que ahora eso ya no era un impedimento.

Lois era de las pocas personas que se dio cuenta que al desaparecer ultraman también Clark luthor lo hizo, ella siempre tuvo la idea de que ellos 2 eran la misma persona hasta que en verdad lo descubrió ya que Oliver le dijo todo lo que sabía de ultraman, y días después mataron a Oliver queen, eso era lo que más le dolía a ella no poder hacer justicia a ollie porque no habían pruebas de quien había matado a Oliver queen, pero ella estaba segura que ultraman lo hizo, pero eso era lo de menos, ese hombre había abandonado metrópolis casi después de la muerte de ollie y hasta ahora no había aparecido y aunque trato de buscarlo no tuvo suerte.

Después de un buen rato de pensar y de llorar ella decidió irse a luthorcorp media, ya que tess se había hecho cargo de todo el emporio luthor, después de la repentina desaparición de Clark luthor, algo que a lois le beneficio porque cuando él estuvo al mando siempre buscaba una manera de despedirla, no sabía porque el siempre la traía contra ella si lo único que quería era justicia y paz en metrópolis, pero sabiendo que Clark era ultraman se dio cuenta porque el siempre la quería humillar, así que agradecía que tess estuviera en su lugar después de todo.

_**EN LA FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD**_

"kal-el hoy termina tu entrenamiento, al igual que comienzas una nueva travesía en tu vida" dijo jor-el.

Clark se quedo callado por unos minutos antes de responder "no sé si podre comenzar una nueva vida, sabiendo que en el pasado fui de lo peor" comentó serio.

"todos cometemos errores kal-el pero ahora debes demostrar que puedes ser mejor de lo que eras antes, has aprendido todo lo que necesitabas y sabes muy bien lo que debes de hacer"

"pero tengo miedo de no llegar a ser la persona que dice usted" por primera vez en su vida el admitió tener miedo

"hijo, la humanidad te necesita, solo dales tiempo para que crean en ti, esto no será fácil pero tienes que demostrar que has cambiado y que ahora eres otra persona"

"gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, espero poder ser el hijo que siempre quisiste que fuera, de ahora en adelante forjare mi propio destino sin tener que ser una marioneta" dijo recordando como Lionel luthor lo hizo a su imagen y semejanza

"yo siempre he confiado en ti kal-el, y durante este entrenamiento sé que no eres la persona que te hicieron creer, así que ve y demuestra que has cambiado"

"nos vemos jor-el" se despidió y se fue

El en camino pensó que no tenia donde vivir y lo que menos que quería era regresar a ser un luthor, era demasiado molestoso tener ese apellido, el se quedo afuera de luthorcorp media, pudo notar que la ciudad era un caos total, no había mucha diferencia desde la última vez que vio metrópolis, pero algo le decía que ahora tendría que ayudar a limpiar la ciudad y hacer de este un mejor lugar, teniendo en cuenta de que no tenia donde vivir, pensó en buscar un trabajo, solo que no sabía en que podría ser bueno si todo lo que tuvo le fue dado en bandeja de plata siendo un luthor, de repente se le vino la idea de que podría ser un reportero y como estuvo de encargado de luthorcorp media por un buen tiempo sabia más o menos lo que hacían los reporteros, así que decidió entrar.

_**LUTHORCORP MEDIA**_

El entro al lugar y se dirigió al elevador y se fue directamente a la oficina del editor, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de TESS LUTHOR en la puerta, se quedo esperando un rato mientras tess se desocupaba, y después de 10 minutos entro a la oficina.

Tess lo miro y rápidamente sus lagrimas se le escurrieron no pudo detenerse y corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza "Clark donde has estado, pensé que mi, nuestro padre te había matado" dijo casi llorando

El rompió el abrazo "yo solo me fui, necesitaba un cambio de vida" comento secamente

"pero porque no me dijiste nada, no he visto a papá desde que te fuiste, no me digas que lo mataste?" pregunto ella algo asustada

"no yo no lo he matado, yo lo vi un día antes de que me fuera al otro mundo" dijo enojado

"qué bueno que estas de regreso te he extrañado mucho" puso sus manos en su cara y lo beso, se dio cuenta que clark no le devolvió el beso como lo hacía antes

clark la alejo "tess no estoy aquí para lo que tú piensas"

Ella no creyó lo que él le había dicho "pensé que querías recordar viejos tiempos con tu hermanita favorita" y le sonrió coquetamente

Clark se dio cuenta que tess no había cambiado aunque no le importaba si lo hacía o no "yo solo he venido a pedirte trabajo de reportero" dijo serio

Tess solto una carcajada por un rato pero cuando vio la cara seria de Clark se cayó "en tu vida has trabajado de reportero que te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo" dijo aguantándose la risa

"ponme a prueba" dijo desafiándola por la forma el que ella se comporto

"sabes bien que eres un luthor no necesitas trabajar de reportero solo regresa a la casa, y se el mismo Clark luthor de siempre"

El puso la cara de enojado y levanto la voz "No, tess yo ya no soy un luthor, y nunca más lo seré, yo no volveré a ser ese asesino que fui antes"

Tess lo miro asombrada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el no era su Clark luthor del que se enamoro perdidamente, aunque él no la trato muy bien cuando estaban juntos, ella siempre lo amó sobre todas las cosas "ok, no te puedo obligar si no quieres, y sobre el trabajo te pondré a prueba, y estarás de compañero de la mejor reportera de metrópolis" dijo irónicamente

El asintió con la cabeza "no importa si empiezo como mensajero, yo solo quiero trabajar"

Ella se rio de nuevo "créeme ser compañero de esta reportera es peor que ser mensajero" ella agarro el teléfono y le dijo a la secretaria "necesito a la señorita lois lane en mi oficina ahora mismo"

"lois lane" dijo Clark asombrado "pensé que ya no trabajaba aquí" contesto asombrado

Ella le sonrió "aunque la hayas despedido un montón de veces, créeme esta mujer es muy difícil y nunca se dejo humillar por ti y mucho menos renuncio a este trabajo" sonrió y continuo "así que tú decides si te quedas o te vas, por lo que se ella te odia" dijo seria y alzando la ceja

El se quedo pensando todas las veces que humillo y despidió a lois lane y se sintió extraño por lo que le había hecho "no, está bien, yo necesito el trabajo"

En eso entro la secretaria diciendo que lois lane estaba afuera, tess la hizo pasar

Lois entro miro a tess "que es tan urgente?" dijo algo enojada "tengo mucho trabajo"

"lois lane siempre va al grano" dijo tess sarcásticamente

Lois no había notado la presencia de Clark hasta que miro a su lado derecha y rápidamente todo ese odio que sentía hacia el regresaron, estos años odiándolo y buscándolo y ahora de la nada el estaba a unos metros de ella, dio pasos largos hasta que estuvo cerca de él, y sin importarle nada le dio una cachetada de ida y de vuelta "maldito, tu mataste a mi ollie" grito ella mientras le pegaba en el pecho con sus dos manos no pudo aguantar y las lagrimas cayeron…

* * *

_**Eso es todo :) espero que les haya gustado no duden en dejar reviews! saludos (*_*)/**_


	2. nuevo compañero

Capitulo 2

**"nuevo compañero"**

En el capitulo anterior

_Lois no había notado la presencia de Clark hasta que miro a su lado derecha y rápidamente todo ese odio que sentía hacia el regresaron, estos años odiándolo y buscándolo y ahora de la nada el estaba a unos metros de ella, dio pasos largos hasta que estuvo cerca de él, y sin importarle nada le dio una cachetada de ida y de vuelta "maldito, tu mataste a mi ollie" grito ella mientras le pegaba en el pecho con sus dos manos no pudo aguantar y las lagrimas cayeron…_

Tess abrió los ojos de lo asombrada que se encontraba por la escena presenciada

Clark se quedo quieto por un momento, pudo ver el dolor y el odio que ella sentía hacia el, aun asi la agarro de los brazos "usted está equivocada lois queen yo no mate a su esposo"

Nunca nadie le dijo lois queen la muerte de ollie fue tan rápida que eso no fue necesario, se sintió muy triste y las palabras de clark negando haberlo matado la enojaba aun mas, queria creerle pero él era ultraman y era un asesino "no te creo, no al menos que tengas pruebas de que no mataste a mi esposo" le grito en la cara "yo sé quién eres tu Clark luthor" mirándolo con odio.

Clark se enojo por las últimas palabras escuchadas se había ganado el odio de ella y de todo metrópolis "y usted lois lane tiene pruebas de que yo mate a Oliver queen?" dijo sereno

lo miro a la cara con el ceño fruncido "no tengo pruebas, pero cuando las tenga, te meteré a la cárcel" dijo sollozando "o yo misma tomare la justicia por mis propias manos" contesto gritándole

clark estaba tratando de no enojarse pero ella era una mujer tan testaruda y trato de no seguirle el juego "me parece bien, si usted llega a tener esas pruebas, yo mismo me entregare, pero mientras no las tengas no dejare que me levantes falsos"

Tess y lois no podían creer lo que el había mencionado, pero tess cambio el tema "yo creo que esto es algo muy serio lois, yo te hable por cuestiones de trabajo así que no mescles lo personal con lo laboral"

Lois sabía que eso era verdad así que decidió dejar esto al menos por ahora "no dudo que me quieras despedir, ya que está de vuelta el señor luthor, y siempre trato de votarme de aquí" dijo lois algo enojada

"no es eso, tu desempeño aquí en luthorcorp media ha ido excelente, y por eso quiero que ayudes a Clark luthor a ser un buen reportero" volteando a ver a clark

Lois abrió los ojos por lo recién escuchado "como es eso, usted quiere que trabaje con la persona que mato a mi esposo no, no, no lo hare" dijo gritando y volteando a ver a Clark

"sea profesional lois, al menos de que prefieras renunciar" dijo tess seria

Clark no decía nada, solo miraba a lois y podía ver lo enojada que estaba ahora lo odiaría más que antes pensó el

Ella se quedo callada por unos minutos mientras decidía que hacer y recordando que no había otro lugar en donde podría trabajar y tampoco renunciaría para darle gusto a este idiota "bien tu ganas tess, trabajare con el" dijo apuntando con su dedo índice "no perderé mi trabajo por ti, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" y camino a la salida y azoto la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo

Clark y tess se quedaron viendo "ella te odia y mucho" dijo tess riéndose "y si es cierto lo que dice de Oliver queen, ten mucho cuidado no por nada le dicen lane mad dog"

"yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de Oliver queen, y se lo demostrare cuando tenga las pruebas, ahora si me disculpas me voy" y salió de la oficina

Lois no podía ocultar lo furiosa que estaba se sentó frente a su escritorio y continuo con el trabajo que había dejado incompleto antes de ir a la oficina de tess, aun así no podía dejar de pensar que trabajaría con Clark luthor, la persona que mas odiaba sobre todas las cosas.

**10 minutos después**

Clark se sentó en el escritorio que quedaba frente a lois lane, ella lo miro bufo y lo ignoro, pudo notar las miradas extrañas de todos los que trabajaban aquí y también escucho los comentarios que hacían de él sin la necesidad de su súper oído

"que hace el aquí en el sótano, será que vino a ver nuestro desempeño" pregunto un tipo a sus amigos

"clark luthor está muy guapo, me encantaría que se quedara a trabajar aquí" cuchicheo una rubia a sus amigas y ellas estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amiga

"dicen que se fue al extranjero de vacaciones" comentaron por otro lado

"que suerte tiene lois lane de trabajar con el soltero más codiciado de metrópolis"

Clark trato de ignorar los comentarios y prendió su computadora, y miro a lois tratando de ser discreto, ella estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, o peor ya que ahora estaban a un metro de distancia, el no sabía como ella lo ayudaría a ser un reportero si lo odiaba demasiado en primera porque siempre la trato mal cuando él era el editor, y en segunda porque ella pensaba que era el asesino de su esposo Oliver queen, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imagino, siempre había sido un hombre que hacia lo que quería con las mujeres y con lo que se le tropezaba, pero tenía que demostrar que estaba cambiando y que no quería ser el de antes, así que lo primero que tendría que hacer era ganarse a su compañera lois lane, y mientras buscaría las evidencias de que no había sido el asesino de Oliver.

Lois podía escuchar todos los comentarios sobre Clark, eso la irrito mas y no pudo contenerse y grito enojada "si tanto quieren saber que hace Clark luthor aquí, es porque es un aprendiz de reportero y trabajara aquí desde hoy, así que ya pónganse a trabajar y dejen de estar de chismosos" callando a todas las voces del lugar

Todos se quedaron callados y asustados y decidieron seguir en sus trabajos, mientras que Clark se quedo asombrado de cómo lois pudo manejar a todos.

Hoy no hubo nada de noticias, así que lois y Clark no salieron del bullpen, el solo se quedo sentado y buscando un apartamento donde vivir, y lois prefirió terminar sus trabajos atrasados, las horas pasaron hasta que el día laboral termino, lois agarro sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse y varios minutos después Clark hizo lo mismo.

Lois llego a su apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue acostarse y pensar en lo que había pasado en el día, no sabía como iba a trabajar con Clark o al menos como trataría de hacerlo, de tanto pensar se quedo dormida.

Clark estaba en la parte alta de luthorcorp media, viendo la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue limpiar toda la basura y quitar todas las marcas que había dejado cuando era ultraman, se quedo cuidando la ciudad en una noche tranquila, que cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido, no tenia ropa para ese día, así que decidió lavarla lo más rápido que pudo y volver a ponérsela, lo bueno es que sus poderes le ayudaron en este problema.

Lois se levanto se dio una ducha y antes de vestirse se dirigió a uno de sus cajones, agarro la caja de plomo en la que guardaba la kriptonite verde que tenía desde hace dos años y la metió a su bolso, "ahora que estaremos juntos es mejor tener cuidado con el"

Ella termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a su carro, unos minutos después se dio cuenta de algo, la ciudad no era la misma de ayer, ahora estaba diferente y la gente igual lo sabía, porque todos estaban afuera platicando y asombrados del cambio en metrópolis, ella se puso a pensar quien podría haber hecho esto y en pocas horas, de repente pensó en clark, no puede ser se dijo a sí misma el no haría esto, "que le pasa a este imbecil después de que tuvo a la ciudad bajo miedo durante muchos años cree que con esto será perdonado" comento muy enojada, sabía que si el hizo esto es porque podría tener algo en mente y podría ser algo malo.

Clark llego temprano pero antes de ir a su escritorio, la secretaria dijo que tess quería hablar con él, se acerco al elevador y fue a la oficina de tess, cuando entro ella se le quedo mirando algo divertida

"Clark luthor nunca ha utilizado la misma ropa dos veces" y le sonrió

A él no le hizo gracia el comentario "Mmm… será porque ya no soy un luthor" dijo algo enojado "para que querías verme, tengo trabajo que hacer"

Ella alzo las cejas "bien, yo solo te quería dar esto" y le extendió la mano, dándole un cheque "es solo el adelanto de la quincena, veo que lo necesitas así que tómalo" dijo sonriendo

El negó con la cabeza "no sería justo, no llevo ni 1 día trabajando aquí, así que no lo quiero"

"Clark ya te dije es tu pago adelantado, no te lo estoy regalando al menos que quieras que así sea"

El sabía que si necesitaba el dinero, y que sería mejor agarrarlo, al menos solo por hoy "ok pero solo por esta vez"

"bien ahora quiero que tu y lois investiguen quien fue el samaritano que estuvo limpiando la ciudad, aunque ya sabemos quien lo hizo" y le alzo la ceja "no entiendo que es lo que tratas de hacer" y frunció el ceño tratando de comprenderlo

"no quiero que lo entiendas, Me voy a trabajar"

Tess se quedo pensando porque ahora quería ser un héroe cuando antes fue despiadado, que le paso a su Clark luthor, quizás el podía ser un héroe pero al menos tenía la esperanza de seguir siendo su amante, solo que ahora no era el momento para hacerlo, sentía que clark estaba distante a ella y que tendría que idear algo para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.


	3. El plan

capítulo 3

_**"El plan"**_

En el capitulo anterior

_"bien ahora quiero que tu y lois investiguen quien fue el samaritano que estuvo limpiando la ciudad, aunque ya sabemos quién lo hizo" y le alzo la ceja "no entiendo que es lo que tratas de hacer" y frunció el ceño tratando de comprenderlo_

_"no quiero que lo entiendas, Me voy a trabajar"_

_Tess se quedo pensando porque ahora quería ser un héroe cuando antes fue despiadado, que le paso a su Clark luthor, quizás el podía ser un héroe pero al menos tenía la esperanza de seguir siendo su amante, solo que ahora no era el momento para hacerlo, sentía que clark estaba distante a ella y que tendría que idear algo para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo._

Cuando Clark se acerco a su escritorio ya lois estaba en el suyo, el no sabía cómo decirle sobre su nueva noticia a seguir, así que decidió ir primero por un café para ella y luego trataría de hablarle.

**2 minutos después**

El llego y puso el café en el escritorio de lois, ella no lo miro solo vio el café, y volvió a mirar a su máquina

Clark sabia que ella haría eso, y prefirió hablarle "tess nos mando a investigar sobre lo que ha pasado en la ciudad"

Ella volteo a verlo demostrándole de que sabía que el pudo haber hecho toda la limpieza en la ciudad "bien, espérame unos minutos y salimos"

Ella se levanto agarro el café y se fue directo a la salida sin avisarle y el fue detrás de ella

Estaban caminando y ella se metió a un callejón, el solo la siguió, en eso ella se detuvo y volteo y quedo frente a él con la cara enojada

"las personas podrán estar felices por lo que has hecho, pero yo no me trago eso de que de un día para otro quieras ser una buena persona" le grito enojada y apuntando con su dedo al pecho, él la miro con las cejas levantadas

"mira, no me conoces para nada, solo has visto una parte de mi y eso fue hace mucho tiempo ok, y no necesito ni quiero que creas que he cambiado, porque sé que es difícil, solo estoy mejorando algunas cosas que hice" dijo tratando de no gritarle ella era una mujer difícil

"tampoco quiero saberlo, y la verdad que bien que has limpiado lo que tú mismo ocasionaste, es lo mínimo que podías hacer, pero no entiendo que haremos con la noticia si los dos sabemos que has sido tú" lo miro alzando una ceja pero todavía enojada

El se quedo callado por unos segundos "yo no quiero que publiquemos que ahora ULTRAMAN es bueno, las personas no lo creerían, sería mejor dejarlo anónimo, yo no deseo el merito solo trato de hacer algo bueno en esta ciudad" comento con seriedad

Ella no podía creer lo que decía, el había sido el terror de la ciudad y ahora simplemente ya no lo era, odiaba que estuviera cambiando y mas sabiendo todas las cosas que había hecho, el dolor que le había causado enterarse de que el mato a Oliver, y la manera en como lo negaba, pero ella no iba a permitir que la convenciera tan fácilmente, no iba a ser tan estúpida, así que esto podría beneficiarle, podría fingir que le iba a creer y cuando lo tuviera en sus manos haría justicia a ollie "bien, será anónimo pero la gente querrá saber de ti, así que piensa lo que harás" dijo secamente

El se asombro de cómo ella acepto ayudarlo en esto, tomando en cuenta que ella no lo toleraba por algo que el no había sido el culpable, pero el demostraría que no fue así, de alguna manera se sintió bien de que ella pudiera confiar en él "déjamelo a mí ya veré que hago con esto" y quiso sonreírle pero no era algo que a ella le agradaría

"si será mejor regresar a trabajar" y se alejo de el sin mirarlo

Ella le comento que lo más lógico era publicar que alguien ayudo a la ciudad pero que no tenían ni idea de quién era el responsable y que poco a poco el podrá revelarse, ya que no podían sacar el tema de ULTRAMAN, si estaba haciendo cosas buenas por las personas y por metrópolis no era el momento de decir que ULTRAMAN cambio su forma de ver las cosas, ellos necesitaban una esperanza y poco a poco el seria eso.

El día laboral termino y el decidió salir a comprarse ropa y a buscar un apartamento para alojarse, la ropa fue lo más fácil, pero no era de esperarse que casi nadie quería rentarle un departamento ya que tenía fama de mujeriego en aquella época, cuando se canso de buscar miro al otro lado de la esquina y decidió que esa era el último lugar donde probaría suerte, lo bueno es que le rentaron el apartamento, el lugar tenía 6 pisos y le toco estar en el piso 3, todas las comodidades que había tenido no se comparaban a este pequeño lugar. Pero no era algo que le molestaba, el estaba siguiendo su propio camino sin necesidad de que alguien lo manipulara y eso es lo que prefería ahora, decidió pensar en lo que tenía que hacer para darse a conocer y de ahí se fue al último techo a vigilar la ciudad, cuando en eso vio que el carro de lois se estaciono cerca del edifico, el se quedo pensando que podría hacer ella en este lugar, pero sin duda cuando entro se dio cuenta que podría ser que ella viviera en este edificio, y así fue, pensó en el momento en que se toparan definitivamente a ella no le agradaría estar viviendo en el mismo lugar, y todo podría parecer que él la está siguiendo aunque no tenía nada que ver.

Lois se fue directamente a su apartamento ella estaba cansada, y solo fue por su ducha de 40 minutos y al terminar cenaría algo ligero y a dormir.

**3 semanas después**

Ella no podía creer que habían pasado 3 semanas desde que empezó a trabajar con Clark, y mucho menos pensar que pudo aguantarlo tanto tiempo, hubo momentos en que siempre traía a colación la muerte de Oliver y el siempre estaba negando ser el asesino, no sabía si solo se lo decía para hacerlo sentir mal o porque de alguna manera quería creerle de que no había matado a ollie, ciertamente el estuvo algo distante a ella y solo estaban juntos cuando había una noticia en la que tenían que trabajar pero eso era suficiente para ponerse a discutir sobre Oliver, aun así el le llevaba café y donas de vez en cuando, cosa que le agrado pero que no la haría bajar la guardia, lo conocía muy bien sabía que era el típico hombre mujeriego y ella no era de esas a la que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar y fácilmente se la llevaría a la cama, y lo sabía muy bien mas de 1 vez sus compañeras de oficinas se le insinuaban pero él las ignoraba, o al menos en la oficina así era, era otra cosa que también la irritaba que él no salió con nadie.

Mientras Clark solo pensaba en como el podría darse a conocer ante la gente de una manera en la que no causara el miedo de antes, solo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, en estas 3 semanas había metido a varios ladrones y asesinos a la cárcel y poco a poco se dio a conocer como un héroe anónimo, pero no sabía qué efecto causaría si se diera a conocer y si nadie le creería el cambio, Aunque nadie lo conoció podría ser lógico que lo asemejaran como ULTRAMAN,

De repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza que tal si era mejor contar su historia a alguien que pudiera publicarla y así la gente sabría sobre él y lo podrían aceptar tal y como era, sin temerle, solo que si el mismo quisiera publicar la historia sería algo lógico y lo asimilarían, el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue lois lane, ella lo haría y aparte ella se enteraría antes que toda la gente pero, ¿lo apoyaría?

Como era de esperarse lois se quedo hasta tarde trabajando, en eso el teléfono empezó a sonar, ella miro el teléfono con las cejas fruncidas pero contesto

"Bueno" dijo ella algo vacilante

"Señorita lois lane" contesto una voz gruesa

Lois se quedo callada por unos segundos "si yo soy lois lane"

"bien, yo solo quiero hablar con usted" dijo serio

"primero, quisiera saber quién eres?" dijo ella curiosa

"no te acuerdas de mí" pregunto la voz algo divertida

"no la verdad no sé quién eres, y si no me lo dices voy a colgar, no estoy para bromitas" contesto ella enojada

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se divirtió y no entendía porque tenía que ser con lois lane, trato de sonar serio y se aclaro la garganta "soy la persona que ha estado ayudando a la ciudad últimamente"

Lois se enojo mas "Clark, eres tú qué te pasa esto no es gracioso y aparte eso no es novedad, deja de estar molestándome ok" y colgó el teléfono "que le pasa a este estúpido aparte de verlo todo el día en la oficina viene a molestarme con sus llamadas"

Segundos después empezó a sonar el teléfono ella lo ignoro por unos minutos pero se dio cuenta que el no dejaría de molestar

Molesta le grito "que quieres, ahora" y trago aire pesadamente

"señorita lane, usted dijo que debíamos buscar la manera de que la persona que ha ayudado a esta ciudad, se muestre o al menos diga quién es o no es así" pregunto el

Ella sonrió de lo tonto que sonaba su idea "bien, bien entonces que es lo que haremos"

"yo creo que sería bueno que le contara todo sobre mi"

"tu vida, créeme yo sé todo de ti" dijo con un tono burlón

"yo sé, pero yo hablo de mi, antes de ser Clark luthor" dijo el serio y algo incomodo al nombrar el apellido "además las personas necesitan saber cómo llegue aquí"

"ok, entonces escúpelo, soy todo oídos" dijo ella tratando de mostrar emoción en sus palabras

El ignoro el comentario "bueno lo primero que debes saber es que no soy de este planeta, yo nací en un planeta llamado kriptón"

* * *

_**les agradesco sus comentarios a: **_

_**Guest **_

_**charlotte v **_

_**yaremi**_

_**me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia ya que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic basado en smallville si sigo con su apoyo se que mejorare los siguientes capítulos! No duden en decirme que les parecio ñ.ñ saludos! (*.*)/**_


	4. La entrevista

_En el capitulo anterior_

"_yo sé, pero yo hablo de mi, antes de ser Clark luthor" dijo el serio y algo incomodo al nombrar el apellido "además las personas necesitan saber cómo llegue aquí"_

"_ok, entonces escúpelo, soy todo oídos" dijo ella tratando de mostrar emoción en sus palabras_

_El ignoro el comentario "bueno lo primero que debes saber es que no soy de este planeta, yo nací en un planeta llamado kriptón"_

Capitulo 4

_**"La entrevista"**_

Ella abrió los ojos y siguió escuchando

"mis padres Jor-el y Lara-el me enviaron a la tierra, antes de que mi planeta se destruyera, mi verdadero nombre es kal-el"

"siento mucho, lo de tus padres y lo de tu planeta" contesto ella algo triste por lo escuchado "puedes seguir diciéndome"

"fui enviado a Smallville con la familia kent, pero algo salió mal y Lionel luthor fue el que me encontró y me adopto"

Lois se sintió mal por él, sabía que los luthor tenían mala fama, pero nunca imagino que era un adoptado y era claro que Lionel luthor lo quería porque él era poderoso y se pudo imaginar todo lo que hizo para que el terminara siendo un luthor "y como sabes que te enviaron con la familia kent"

"mi padre Jor-el hizo una fortaleza, y es ahí donde he estado estos 3 años, aprendiendo todo sobre el universo y me dijo que mi destino no era ser un luthor, pero las cosas salieron mal, y por eso ahora he decidió reivindicarme"

Ella se quedo pensando en que el realmente quisiera cambiar, y el podría ser un verdadero héroe y sonrió "oooh, eso sí es raro, pero esto que has dicho servirá para que la gente te conozca un poco más"

"creo que eso es todo lo que diré por el momento, nos vemos señorita lane, que descanses"

"nos vemos y gracias por confiar en mi"

"en quien más podría confiar" y colgó

Sus últimas palabras la hicieron sentir emoción por un momento, pero después negó lo que estaba pensando, ella no debería sentirse bien con él, si lo odiaba por haber matado a ollie, y eso no haría que cambiara su forma de ser ante él.

Prefirió salir de esos pensamientos y escribió la nota, que publicaría mañana.

Al día siguiente tess hablo a lois y a Clark referente a la entrevista que querían publicar, no le agrado para nada que Clark confiara en lois y aunque trato de no demostrarlo, lois y Clark se dieron cuenta que a ella no le gustaba que ellos se estuvieran llevando, mas sabiendo que lois lo odiaba, el solo pensar que ella le podría quitar a Clark la hizo enfurecer pero eso era algo que ella trataría después, y al fin y al cabo decidió publicarlo.

Lois se quedo pensando en tess y Clark si se hubiera dado cuenta antes esto le hubiera ocasionado asco, pero sabiendo que los dos no eran hermanos era de suponer que ellos tuvieron algo que ver antes, y en lo poco que conocía a Clark noto que ahora no había nada o al menos lo ocultaban muy bien, no entendía porque no le agradaban estos dos pero decidió salir de sus ideas y pensar en cómo podría hacer que el confiara en ella de una manera en la que lo tuviera en sus manos.

Para Clark tess solo era un solo recuerdo de su juventud y de su forma de vida tan loca que tuvo en cierta época, a él nunca le gusto tess su relación no era más que sexual, y que en cierto tiempo era divertido al igual que con otras mujeres pero no era lo que él quería al menos no ahora, y por eso se había mantenido distante de ella, porque el sabia que ella si lo quería y no deseaba hacerle daño como lo hizo antes.

La publicación fue todo un fenómeno por 2 semanas todos deseaban saber más sobre el héroe anónimo y así tener fe en el, eso le agrado a Clark y a lois solo que ella no lo demostró.

**2 semanas después**

"qué demonios me estás diciendo" grito lois a la muchacha de la limpieza que solo la miro con miedo "repítelo otra vez"

"Clark luthor vive aquí en el mismo edificio solo que en el tercer piso y ya tiene más de 1 mes, pensé que lo sabía por lo que se trabajan juntos o no?"

Lois tenía la cara enojada, _no puedo creer que el este viviendo aquí desde hace varias semanas y yo ni en cuenta, que es lo que trama _se pregunto en eso salió de sus pensamientos "si trabajamos juntos, pero no por eso tengo que saber en donde vive o que color de bóxer usa o sí?"

La muchacha se rio "el es muy guapo a mi si me gustaría saberlo" dijo divertida, pero cuando lois no le sonrio y le devolvió la cara enojada ella se puso seria "yo me voy tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos luego" y se fue mientras lois cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

_Es claro que si no dijo nada es porque sabe que me enojaría, ya que apenas nos estamos llevando en __lo laboral__, pero me enoja saber que vive cerca de mí y que tal si me quiere tener cerca para luego hacerme algo, porque puede decir que ha cambiado pero yo no me lo creo del todo__, __que voy a hacer__? _ En eso alzo una ceja y rápidamente sonrió _no estaría mal hacer eso pero es algo que puede ser peligroso pero en fin no pierdo nada en arriesgarme y así de una vez podría saber cómo mato a ollie _esto la hizo sentir tristeza pero sabía que pronto haría justicia y que estaría en paz con todo esto.

Ya llegada la noche Clark estaba en su apartamento sin nada nuevo que hacer, había sido un día sin mucha violencia y siendo un día libre no tenía algo interesante que hacer, en eso prefirió ver la tele para pasar el rato.

Lois tampoco tenía algo que hacer y sabiendo que Clark estaba en su apartamento se fue a verlo en el camino estaba pensando en cómo iba a decirle que quería su compañía sin que sonara a otra cosa, quizás comer unas pizzas o hamburguesas o comida china, pero porque motivo ya lo pensaría después, en eso llego a la puerta y toco.

Clark frunció el ceño y miro a la puerta, nadie lo habia visitado desde que se paso a vivir al edificio en eso se levanto y fue directo a abrir la puerta y abrió los ojos de lo sorprendido que quedo "lois"

"hola Clark yo solo quería saber si podemos platicar y a lo mejor pedir algo para cenar" dijo algo vacilante "ya sé que te sorprende de que en lugar de que te grite qué demonios haces viviendo en el mismo edificio que yo, que era lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero viéndolo bien pudo ser casualidad y eso es lo que espero que sea" dijo mirándolo algo enojada

El se le quedo viendo "si yo no lo sabía, y cuando me entere ya estaba instalado, solo que no te dije por que se que no soy muy de tu agrado y no quiero que pienses que te quiero acosar o algo así, es solo que fui a un montón de lugares y en ninguno me aceptaron por ser un luthor" dijo mirando al piso sin darle la cara

Ella noto que eso fue sincero "bueno entonces que te parece que empecemos de cero, trataremos de llevarnos bien y si te preocupa lo de ollie yo creo que será mejor que las cosas salgan a la luz cuando deban de salir" y le sonrió pero por dentro sabia que esto no era lo que realmente quería, pero si tenía que hacerlo para un bien mayor este era el gran momento.

El la miro y le medio sonrió "me parece bien, solo que no sé como podrás tu con esto sobre lo de Oliver porque él era tu esposo y aunque te lo vuelvo a repetir no tuve nada que ver con su muerte, yo solo quiero tratar de buscar la manera de que te des cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto"

"por eso te digo, dejemos esto atrás y llegado el momento yo creo que hablaremos de eso, así que, qué te parece si pedimos algo para cenar y platicamos de nosotros para conocernos mejor" comento tratando de sonar divertida

"Me parece bien, que te gustaría cenar" dijo el algo incomodo "yo puedo ir a buscar la comida: china, mexicana, pizza, que quieres?"

"Lo que quieras me da igual" le sonrió mientras se iba a sentar en el mueble "pero mejor lo pides a domicilio y así platicamos un rato, un café estaría bien por ahora"

El se dirigió a la cocina y mientras ponía el agua en la cafetera, agarro el teléfono y marco a un restaurant para pedir comida china

Lois miro a su alrededor y conociéndolo parecía que lo que tenía en su departamento no era nada con los lujos que había tenido, solo habia unos muebles un centro de mesa una tv viejita, y en la cocina una cafetera, microondas y un refrigerador pequeño, todo de medio uso, menos los muebles.

Después de un rato le llevo a lois su café y se sentó en otro mueble y se quedaron callados por varios minutos ya que no sabían de qué hablar.

"yo creo que podemos hacernos preguntas de nosotros para que esto deje de ser incomodo" dijo lois

El la miro "como fue tu niñez" dijo rápidamente

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado :) besos! :3 Saludos (+_+)/**_


	5. Pasado

En el capitulo anterior

_Después de un rato le llevo a lois su café y se sentó en el mueble de a lado y se quedaron callados por varios minutos ya que no sabían de qué hablar._

"_yo creo que podemos hacernos preguntas de nosotros para que esto deje de ser incomodo" dijo lois _

_El la miro "como fue tu niñez"__ dijo rápidamente_

Capitulo 5

** Pasado**

Ella se le quedo mirando por unos segundos y le dio una media sonrisa " te contare y ya luego me dices la tuya vale" y el asintió "bueno que te puedo decir, mis primeros 6 años fueron los mejores era feliz con mi mamá y mi hermanita Lucy ella tenía como 2 años, y aunque mi papá casi no la pasaba con nosotras porque estaba en el ejercito, siempre nos enviaba cartas que mamá nos leía, todo era muy divertido hasta que ella se enfermo de cáncer cuando tenía 8 años, y cuando cumplí 10 ella murió" su voz se quebró por la última palabra movio la cabeza y continuo "desde ahí yo cuide a mi hermanita por un tiempo pero a esa edad la verdad es que ni sabía que era lo que hacía, hasta que mi padre la metió en una escuela en Europa donde ella seria cuidada, y a mí me llevo con él, he ido a varios lugares del mundo ha sido divertido a veces pero otras simplemente quería escapar y vivir mi propia vida, después de que mi madre murió mi papá se volvió más estricto de lo que era, algo que al principio si fue difícil pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era porque debió de ser muy duro para el que el amor de su vida se fuera antes de lo que hubiera esperado" tomo un poco de café y siguió "cuando cumplí 14 años me empecé a revelar ante él, hacia cosas que no le gustaban como tomar y fumar, a los 17 tuve mi primer novio la pasábamos muy bien todo era divertido y nos queríamos mucho no las pasábamos tomando y fumando a escondidas de los demás soldados" se rio al recordarlo "solo que cuando mi papá se entero lo mando a otro lugar, eso me puso triste por varios meses y tratamos de contactarnos, nos vimos pocas veces pero esos momentos eran tan de nosotros que no importaba solo queríamos vivir el momento, cuando cumplí 20 el dejo de buscarme y me entere por algunos soldados de que ya andaba con otra muchacha y desde ahí decidí olvidarlo, ni siquiera fui valiente de ir a enfrentarlo es mas creo que fue lo mejor" ella le sonrió falsamente "cuando cumplí 21 mi papá no se pudo oponer a que yo hiciera lo que yo quería con mi vida, en una fiesta en Francia conocí a ollie y platicamos mucho de nosotros intercambiamos números y cuando termine mi carrera de reportera vine a metrópolis a probar suerte, y así llegue a luthorcorp media y ahí fue cuando te conocí y apenas te vi me di cuenta que eras el típico muchacho arrogante, presumido etc." ella le sonrió un poco y el acepto la culpa con una media sonrisa "me quede aquí porque me gusto el lugar, pocos meses después volví a encontrarme con ollie y como él vivía en city star empezamos a salir como amigos y poco a poco se volvió algo formal hasta que nos casamos y lo demás ya lo sabes" ella lo volteo a ver "ahora cuéntame tu como ha sido tu vida hasta este instante"

En eso tocaron la puerta y Clark sabía que era la comida que había pedido hacía rato, el llevo las cosas a la mesa de centro y le sirvió a lois

"mi vida no ha sido tan buena" la miro con nostalgia "Lionel y lilian luthor me adoptaron yo tenía 5 años, lo mejor de mi infancia fue estar con mi mamá lilian luthor ella nos quería mucho a mí y a lex, hasta que ella enfermo y nos dejo" dijo algo dolido "me entere hasta los 12 años que no era de este planeta ya que empecé a tener ciertas revelaciones de mis poderes, recuerdo que lex tenia 15 años cuando sucedió, el y yo nos queríamos como hermanos la pasábamos bien le conté a lex que era muy fuerte y que podía cargar cosas pesadas y hasta que lo hice frente a sus ojos me creyó aun así guardamos el secreto porque sabíamos que Lionel tenia laboratorios y eso nos asustaba, pero Lionel se entero y quería saber todo sobre mi y mayormente me tenía en los laboratorios, lex y yo casi ni nos veíamos, el se entero de lo que me hacia Lionel y no le gusto que me utilizara de rata de laboratorio y lo enfrento y a los días siguientes Lionel lo envió a estudiar a Francia"

"disculpa mi interrupción pero me gustaría saber esos poderes que tienes si no te importa, no diré nada esto quedara entre nosotros" la miro asombrado y siguió hablando "no hablo mucho de mi y las personas que saben sobre mi son mis enemigos, quiero confiar en ti" comento serio y viéndola con sinceridad ella le sonrió sabia que era un hombre complicado y a lo mejor nunca había confiado en alguien.

"Mmm… mi cuerpo es fuerte no me puedo lastimar ni cayendo de un edificio, los rayos x vinieron después y en poco tiempo podía correr a gran velocidad, escuchar desde lejos, a los 16 años entre a Smallville high school, era el único lugar a donde podía mantenerme vigilado Lionel."

"pero teniendo esos poderes pudiste haber escapado de el" dijo ella enojada

Él negó con la cabeza"aunque no lo creas lo intente varias veces, pero el ya sabía lo que me debilitaba y me amenazaba diciendo que mataría a lex si yo me iba a otro lado" comento algo triste

Lois sintió tristeza por lo que escucho, quien diría que en su juventud Clark luthor fue un joven tan distinto al de ahora, porque cambio demasiado se pregunto

El se aclaro la garganta y siguió "descubrió que la kriptonite verde me hacía daño y eso fue porque una vez entre al cuarto de lex y el tenia una caja de plomo que abrí y en eso me sentí débil minutos después Lionel llego y me vio tirado junto a la kriptonite verde y después lo utilizo en sus experimentos dándose cuenta de que era dañino para mi, él sabía que si eso me hacía daño podría ser que otros tipos de piedras también lo hicieran y siguió investigando, descubrió un tipo de kriptonite roja que esa me hacia hacer cosas que yo en ese tiempo no haría, y me hizo un anillo a veces lo utilizaba y a Lionel le alegraba ya que con el anillo yo era una persona desinhibida, el hijo que quería tener. cuando cumplí 17 Lionel trajo a tess a vivir con nosotros ella tenía 18 cuando la vi me asombre podría decir que me gusto en ese momento y poco tiempo después empecé a quemar cosas con los ojos y ahí estaba mi visión de calor, tess era una muchacha divertida y coqueta y meses después empezamos a andar a escondidas pero ciertamente nunca fue algo serio al menos para mí, ella un día llego y me declaro su amor y yo simplemente le dije que todo había sido un juego y que si quería seguir que no me pidiera nada más porque no iba pasar, empecé a experimentar otros poderes como volar y tener aliento que puede congelar, tenía 21 años cuando lex regreso a Smallville el se había casado con una compañera de mi clase" lois noto que para Clark fue una sorpresa verlo casado con esa mujer "cuando lo vi me sentí bien pensé que todo podría ser como antes pero nada fue así el no me hablaba y cuando le pregunte él porque me contesto que fue porque yo era el hijo ideal de Lionel ya que siempre se lo decía, y desde ese momento él quería competir conmigo hasta que prefirió buscar entre mis expedientes mi debilidad y lo encontró" se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras comía y vio a lois a él le dolía contar esto "6 meses después de que lex regreso con su esposa vivieron en la mansión hubo una fiesta por su cumpleaños 25 y cuando acabo dijo que quería platicar conmigo en su cuarto y yo fui a verlo de alguna manera tuve la esperanza de que volviéramos a llevarnos bien, pero no fue así, porque cuando llegue a su cuarto me dijo que me odiaba que hubiera preferido que Lionel no me hubiera encontrado nunca y que yo le robe a su padre, en eso saco la kryptonite verde y caí al suelo, cuando desperté estaba en un lugar donde había mucho frio es la fortaleza que mi padre jor-el dejo para que yo entrenara y supiera todo sobre mi familia y sobre el universo, pero yo no lo sabia en ese entonces, lex me tenia amarrado y yo no podía moverme no entendía porque si no había kryptonite verde, pero vi que había algo azul alrededor de la cama donde me tenia amarrado, lex dijo que se entero que la kryptonite azul me vuelve humano y que era raro que yo no lo supiera, si Lionel lo tenía en mis expedientes, pero nunca pensé que Lionel sentía que yo era una amenaza para el, al menos nunca lo había imaginado hasta ese momento" se quedo callado unos segundos y la miro, ella le hizo una seña para que continuara "en eso lex agarro una piedra dorada parecida a la kriptonite me agarro del brazo y me dejo esta cicatriz" él le mostro la mano y ella pudo ver que era la marca de una L y alrededor tenía un cuadro, ella frunció el ceño pensando en lo que el sufrió en ese momento

"no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso" ella dijo enojada y el sintió raro, por como ella estaba comprendiendo su vida poco a poco se sintió aliviado de esta carga tan pesada

"en el instante que lo hizo sentí un dolor horrible creo que era la primera vez que sentí el dolor humano, me desmaye por el dolor no se cuanto tiempo, pero cuando me desperté Lionel estaba discutiendo con lex por lo que me había hecho y lex estaba enojado diciéndole que lo detestaba por querer tener a un extraterrestre como hijo que a él, Lionel no lo negó de hecho dijo que él nunca sería como yo ni aunque me matara.

lex estaba muy enojado y se acerco a él y empezaron a forcejear en eso lex lo empujo hacia mí y la mesa cayo y es ahí donde yo empecé a tratar de liberarme, mientras que ellos seguían peleando, unos minutos después logre zafarme, y pude recuperar mis poderes poco a poco, lex tenía una pistola y le disparo a Lionel yo logre parar la bala y de ahí lo empuje solo que no medí mi fuerza y el cayo encima de un hielo en forma de pico que le atravesó el pecho, yo no quería matarlo, no sé como paso" comento dolido y se quedo viendo al piso por un rato…

* * *

_**Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Les gusta? sus comentarios son importantes para mí :3** _

**Le doy gracias a la personita que dejo un review en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que te guste :) Saludos a todos! **


	6. La salida

**_Hola! antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo hace 2 semanas o más u.u me fui a un pueblito donde la tecnologia casi no ha llegado xD en fin ya no podre subirlos cada semana por que mi laptop esta muriendo D: espero que disfruten este capitulo :)_**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior_

_lex estaba muy enojado y se acerco a él y empezaron a forcejear en eso lex lo empujo hacia mí y la mesa cayo y es ahí donde yo empecé a tratar de liberarme, mientras que ellos seguían peleando, unos minutos después logre zafarme, y pude recuperar mis poderes poco a poco, lex tenía una pistola y le disparo a Lionel yo logre parar la bala y de ahí lo empuje solo que no medí mi fuerza y el cayo encima de un hielo en forma de pico que le atravesó el pecho, yo no quería matarlo, no sé como paso" comento dolido y se quedo viendo al piso por un rato…_

_capitulo 6_

**_"La salida"_**

Lois no sabía que decir ella nunca imagino que Clark pudiera tener un lado humano, siempre se comporto como un patán ególatra y odioso pero él era una persona con remordimientos que lo atormentaban "no sé qué decir la verdad es que como lo dices, tu solo estabas defendiendo a Lionel" dios ella no sabía que decirle, prefirió levantarse y sentarse a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de él, al menos eso ayudaría

El la miro extrañado por el gesto que hizo la verdad es que era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso, no lo miro como un asesino y tampoco lo cuestiono, el no entendía por qué ella hizo eso pero se sintió bien "gracias yo, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento todo esto, y no me juzga y eso me hace sentir bien" le sonrió aun así algo dolido por lo comentado anteriormente ella también le sonrió

"por eso Lionel dijo que Lex había muerto en Alaska" dijo lois "pero lo que no entiendo es porque de ahí te volviste peor" dijo algo confundida

"desde ahí me di cuenta que ya no había regreso a ser una buena persona, me tenía que cuidar y desde ahí desconfiaba de Lionel y tess y casi de toda la gente, me puse el anillo con kriptonite roja por mucho tiempo e hice todo de lo que me había reprimido tenia poder económico y mi propio poder, yo solo quería dejar de sentirme culpable pero tome otra mala decisión pero no era momento para remordimientos"

"ok y porque decidiste cambiar ahora?" pregunto algo confusa

El miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde "esa es otra historia, te gustaría ir a algún bar a tomar algunas cervezas y así seguir platicando" lo dijo sin mirarla

Ella se sorprendió por el comentario y alzo las cejas y sonrió "en serio? Bueno está bien no tengo nada que hacer y unas cervezas no me harían mal, vamos al aces of club te parece?"

El asintió con la cabeza era raro que estuviera invitando a lois a tomar unas cervezas, creo que ella sería la primera en muchas cosas que nunca había hecho siendo totalmente diferente y eso le agrado "está bien vamos"

**_20 minutos después_**

El lugar estaba lleno se pudieron dar cuenta desde lejos, pero aun así intentarían entrar, cuando Clark se acerco antes de hablar uno de los que cuidaban lo saludo

"Clark luthor, que milagro tenerlo aquí, ya tiene tiempo que no lo veía por aquí"

Lois no se sorprendió era de esperarse que conocieran al playboy Clark luthor, pudo notar que habían muchas mujeres que lo veían y casi lo comían con los ojos y hasta lo saludaban pero él ni presto atención

"hola, si ya tiene tiempo, yo solo quiero saber si podemos entrar ella y yo?"

"no lo tiene que decir usted es bienvenido aquí" el guardia los dejo pasar y rápidamente le hablo a una mesera para que lo llevaran a una mesa

"quien se puede negar al poder luthor" dijo irónicamente lois

Clark no dijo nada pero le incomodo escuchar el luthor

La mesera le sonrió y los llevo a un lugar VIP "esta es su mesa" señalo la muchacha tratando de coquetear

"gracias" dijo Clark

Lois se le quedo viendo a la mesera y no entendía porque todas morían por el "gracias" contesto lois

La mesera ni la miro "desean tomar algo"

Lois se enojo por el comportamiento de la mesera hacia ella "yo quiero una cerveza por el momento" dijo enojada

"Yo igual" dijo Clark

"en un momento se las traigo" y le sonrió coquetamente

Lois se rio "sabes me di cuenta de algo, la mayoría de las mujeres de aquí desearían estar en mi lugar" y volteo a ver y así era podía notar que las mujeres miraban solo para verlo y después seguir hablando

El la miro algo incomodo "si lo sé" y se le acerco al oído y lois se quedo quieta y se puso un poco nerviosa "en estos momentos es cuando no me gusta tener un súper oído, porque me incomodan los comentarios que hacen" y se alejo

Ella lo miro y se rio "no pensabas eso hace unos años cierto"

Él le devolvió la risa "Mmm… lo acabas de decir" y con sus dedos hizo un gesto de comillas "eso fue hace años, sé que tengo una mala reputación de playboy, pero lo que menos quiero es seguir siéndolo"

La mesera les dio las cervezas y se quito

"entonces cuéntame porque el cambio" dijo ella mientras tomaba un trago

"conocí a alguien, que me dijo que nunca es tarde para cambiar" contesto serio y en seguida trago un poco de cerveza

"en serio y así como así le hiciste caso, cualquiera te lo habría dicho antes y sé que no le hubieras hecho caso, que tenia esta persona que te hizo cambiar de opinión?" pregunto lois alzando una ceja

"es complicado, la verdad es que no sé si me creerías si te lo cuento"

"hasta ahora he creído lo que me has dicho, que puede ser diferente?"

El la miro serio "hace 3 años estuve en metrópolis, pero no era esta metrópolis" hasta para el sonaba estúpido lo que decía "ese lugar era mejor que aquí, yo quería quedarme para hacer todo lo que no podía hacer aquí, ya que Lionel no me permitía hacer lo que yo quisiera en este mundo, pero no pude ya que mi alter ego alguien parecido a mí, logro regresarme de nuevo aquí" lois lo miro asombrada ella pensó en ese Clark que ella ayudo y sintió un escalofrió "estas bien lois" pregunto Clark al verla ausente

"Sí, estoy bien es solo que me sorprende lo que dices" sonrió "sígueme contando"

El asintió con la cabeza "no sé si quieres que cuente esto, porque trata de Oliver"

Ella puso su cara triste pero ella sabía que debía saber la teoría de Clark "cuéntame todo" dijo ella seria

"yo regrese a la torre ahí no había nadie, solo vi en el piso sangre pero la verdad no sabía de quien era, me fui a la mansión luthor a buscar a Lionel pero no lo encontré, solo vi a tess que igual estaba tratando de buscarlo pero nunca lo encontramos, yo decidí buscar a oliver para ver si sabía algo de Lionel pero tampoco lo encontré, hasta que me entere al día siguiente que oliver había desaparecido y que lo daban por muerto" la miro y su cara pedía que comprendiera que él no tenia nada que ver con la desaparición de oliver "pero en ese momento a mi me dio igual si pensaban que yo lo mate o no, eso era lo de menos yo quería conseguir el objeto que me devolvería al otro mundo y poder conquistarlo" dijo el algo enojado por recordar que tan egoísta era en ese entonces.

Ella lo interrumpió "yo trate de buscar a ollie y así estuve por varias semanas hasta que unos amigos de el vinieron a verme, no tenía idea de quienes eran ollie nunca me platico de ellos, se llamaban Arthur curry, Bart Allen, Dinah lance y Víctor, ellos me dijeron que estaban buscando a ollie y que lo encontraron muerto" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarlo "en ese momento me puse mal no quería creerlo, yo quería verlo pero ellos simplemente me dijeron que eso me dolería mas y que sería mejor recordarlo como la buena persona que era, muy en el fondo yo sabía que me dolería verlo y por eso no insistí, ellos se fueron y aunque no pude ver su cuerpo decidí hacerle un entierro digno para él y fue cuando apareció otra vez tu alter ego" ella se quedo callada y pensando en lo diferente que era ese Clark

"si yo hice todo lo posible para regresar al otro mundo solo que mi alter ego se las ingenio para regresar antes de que yo matara a la tess de su mundo y fue ahí cuando me dijo que siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para todos y me llevo a la fortaleza y ahí estuve estos 3 años entrenando y tratando de aceptar mis errores para poder seguir adelante sin remordimientos de lo que he hecho, pero a veces eso es tan difícil, saber que fui lo peor y quien podría creer que ya no soy el Clark luthor de antes" el suspiro lentamente

Ella lo miro y le sonrió "si es difícil creer que eres otra persona, al menos para mí, pero ahora que te conozco mejor me doy cuenta de que si eres diferente al imbécil de antes" lo miro y trato de contener una risa

El frunció el ceño "bueno si imbécil es la palabra menos hiriente a lo que querías decir lo acepto como un alago" y le dio una media sonrisa

Ella noto que su comentario no le agrado a él "siento si mi comentario te molesto es solo que esa era la verdad"

"eso te hace diferente a otras, y por eso se me hace fácil platicar contigo" comento serio y mirándola a los ojos "eres distinta lois lane, todo lo que te he dicho sobre mi lo puedes utilizar para ampliar mi biografía" y tomo cerveza

Lois no había pensado en eso, ya que todo lo platicado era algo muy personal para el pero ella acepto y supo que se estaba ganando la confianza de él, después de unas horas de estar tomando y platicando de todo lo que quisieron, en eso decidieron pedir la cuenta.

la mesera se la paso coqueteando con clark toda la noche aunque él no tomo importancia de eso, lois solo sentía pena porque todo lo que hizo fue inútil, era raro ver a clark luthor ignorar a una mujer y mas para lois ya que estaba presente, si se lo hubieran dicho definitivamente no lo hubiera creído.

La mesera llevo la cuenta y aparte un papelito con su nombre "bridget" y su número, clark lo vio y lo agarro, a lois no le agrado no sabía porque pero pensándolo bien era de esperarse que lo hiciera ya había tardado mucho tiempo en ignorar a esta mujer.

Los 2 salieron del lugar y antes de llegar al carro de lois, clark tiro el papel en un bote de basura, lois fingió que no vio nada y tampoco hizo comentario alguno y sonrio.

* * *

**me merezco reviews? D: bueno eso lo deciden ustedes xD pero minimo diganme si les gusta :'( jajaja que rogada soy xD nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Saludos (*.*)/**


	7. Confianza

**Hola :) por ciertas circuntancias no pude actualizar antes :C asi que no m maten xD en fin espero que les guste el capitulo y sin mas interrupciones leanlo :3**

* * *

**capitulo 7  
**

**¿Confianza?**

_Lois no había pensado en eso, ya que todo lo platicado era algo muy personal para el pero ella acepto y supo que se estaba ganando la confianza de él, después de unas horas de estar tomando y platicando de todo lo que quisieron, en eso decidieron pedir la cuenta._

_la mesera se la paso coqueteando con clark toda la noche aunque él no tomo importancia de eso, lois solo sentía pena porque todo lo que hizo fue inútil, era raro ver a clark luthor ignorar a una mujer y mas para lois ya que estaba presente, si se lo hubieran dicho definitivamente no lo hubiera creído._

_La mesera llevo la cuenta y aparte un papelito con su nombre "bridget" y su número, clark lo vio y lo agarro, a lois no le agrado no sabía porque pero pensándolo bien era de esperarse que lo hiciera ya había tardado mucho tiempo en ignorar a esta mujer._

_Los 2 salieron del lugar y antes de llegar al carro de lois, clark tiro el papel en un bote de basura, lois fingió que no vio nada y tampoco hizo comentario alguno y sonrio._

Pasaron 3 meses desde la ultima publicación que hice del "héroe" de metrópolis, aun así casi todos los días el hacia algo que lo ponía en primera plana y por eso la gente no protestaba para saber sobre él, bueno por ahora era así.

y sobre como andábamos clark y yo en nuestra nueva faceta de "amigos" bueno, como decirlo todo iba mejor de lo que había pensado y eso no me agradaba, a veces es decir en momentos recordaba a ollie y eso me ponía mal porque esto que estoy haciendo es por él y sabiendo que han pasado más de 2 años de su muerte y no he podido hacer justicia creo que me llevara más tiempo de lo que creí, clark ha negado todo sobre su muerte pero hay algo que me dice que él fue el asesino, pero de todo lo que platicamos sobre el sí es cierto, porque yo misma lo descubrí.

_**"Flashback 2 meses y 2 semanas"**_

estas 2 semanas habíamos estado algo ocupados en el daily planet habían noticias de todo tipo y también del nuevo "héroe" en metrópolis, aunque clark se la pasaba ayudando en la ciudad y yo tecleando e imprimiendo cada hazaña de él, no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar porque de alguna u otra manera el tiempo no nos ayudaba, cuando salí del daily planet por ahí de las 21:00 me fui a mi apartamento me sentía algo cansada comí un poco y me fui por una ducha, tenía una duda que no me dejaba y era que muy en el fondo todo lo que clark me conto de su vida kriptoniana no era tan fácil de creer nunca le pedí muestras de sus habilidades pero eso era lo de menos, de repente recordé la plática que tuvimos cuando dijo que Lionel tenía sus expedientes y rápidamente salí de la ducha y me fui a vestir me puse una blusa y unos jeans ropa casual y vi una gorra en mi closet y lo tome por si acaso, me dirigí a mi carro y agarre la ruta para llegar a la mansión luthor, deje el carro 200 metros lejos de la mansión y agarre una lámpara y me puse la gorra, cuando llegue me di cuenta de que por más que este lugar tuviera la mejor tecnología nada puede conmigo y eso lo demostré en los 2 minutos en que desactive la alarma para poder entrar, nunca había estado aquí, fui directo al despacho y empecé a registrar en todos los lugares tratando de dejar todo en orden, no tuve éxito. pensé que los expedientes estarían en la recamara de Lionel pero tampoco tuve suerte, ya me estaba encabronando de no encontrar lo que buscaba en eso me dio curiosidad de ir a la recamara de clark y así lo hice revise su baño, su closet y sus cajones y tal como el había dicho que tenía un anillo con un diamante rojo como el rubí bueno como el dijo cryptonite roja lo guarde en mi pantalón y salí de la recamara solo faltaba ir a la de lex y a la de tess, entre al que pensé que era de tess pero rápidamente note que era de lex y empecé a revisar ya era casi media noche en eso vi el closet y busque cuidadosamente y ahí estaba un folder negro y lo abrí inmediatamente eran muchas hojas se podría decir que era casi un diario habían radiografías anotaciones demasiada información que no debía leer aquí, la agarre y trate de ponerla debajo de mi blusa y aunque se notaba seria difícil pensar que era, empecé a caminar de regreso pero algo me decía que registrar la habitación de tess no estaría nada mal entre y no había nada interesante solo una foto de ella y clark en una fiesta y que parecía de hac años, en eso escuche pasos, por ser una chismosa solo faltaba que me descubrieran busque donde esconderme, recordé cuando estaba en la universidad y les comente a mis compañeras que solo las estúpidas se esconden debajo de una cama porque siempre es el primer lugar donde revisan y ahí estaba yo haciéndolo, vi que alguien entro y supuse que era tess por la pintura en las uñas de sus pies, desee que entrara a bañarse pero definitivamente no lo hizo en eso escuche a clark

-tess estas aquí grito el

-si estoy en mi recamara

el llego rápido y ahí confirme su velocidad

-para que querías hablar conmigo y porque aquí en tu recamara y no en tu despacho dijo clark serio

-a que tienes miedo clark, no haremos nada que los dos no queramos y se rio brevemente

A clark no pareció darle gracia su comentario- eso lo sé, mejor dime para que me hablaste, tengo cosas que hacer

-el héroe está ocupado últimamente y no solo salvando vidas sino con la reportera lois lane

Clark arqueo las cejas-que es lo que tratas de decir pregunto asombrado

Tess se rio-clark te conozco más de lo que crees, me he dado cuenta de que lois lane es tu nueva atracción sexual

-tess no se dé que hablas, lois es solo mi compañera y no la he visto como algo mas y si así fuera es algo que no te debe importar dijo enojado

-claro que me importa porque yo te amo en eso se le acerco y lo abrazo -ella solo te va a utilizar recuerda que te culpa del asesinato de olliver

El se quedo quieto y pensando lo que tess le dijo -yo sé que es así pero yo le demostrare que yo no lo mate, cuando llegue a la torre no había nadie solo sangre y de ahí me fui a buscar a Lionel

-yo que tu tendría cuidado, lois lane es muy metiche y no sería raro que tratara de hacer algo en contra tuya y sobre todo ahora que le has contado de ti, dijo algo enojada por la confianza que le tenía a lois

-se como es lois, y si ella hace algo es porque yo me lo he buscado por ser como era en el pasado pero no soy el mismo y eso lo estoy demostrando comento algo melancólico

-ves lo que te digo, que es lo que quieres demostrarle definitivamente lois te gusta no es así? pregunto enojada y alejándose de él para ver la expresión que el ponía

A clark le sorprendió lo que tess le dijo -ella me cae bien, eso no significa que me gusta es solo que lois es diferente a ti y a otras mujeres que he conocido, es mas confió en ella por eso le conté sobre mi

-ouch eso dolió, este es el momento en el que desearía ser lois lane y eso que ella no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero tengo que admitir que es una buena reportera

Clark no le siguió el juego -si eso es todo lo que querías hablar me voy

Se volteo pero tess lo jalo y cuando se dio cuenta ya la estaba besando parpadeo varias veces, pero se dejo llevar puso su mano izquierda en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, y la siguió besando mientras que tess caminaba hacia atrás para llegar a la cama, sin dejarlo de besar pero apenas se sentó en la cama él se aparto de ella.

-tess esto no está bien dijo algo agitado por el beso

-porque no, si hace unos segundos no pensabas los mismo

-tess ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, no como antes

-ok estoy dispuesta a esperarte y como lo veo creo que no tendré que esperar mucho, ya te puedes ir voy a bañarme

clark salió a gran velocidad, yo espere hasta que tess se metiera al baño y cuando llegue a mi carro no pude dejar de pensar en la plática de clark y tess lo que ella dijo de mi era cierto y necesite escucharlo de ella para darme cuenta que estoy haciendo mal las cosas y clark el confía en mi cómo es posible que yo le haga esto pero donde quedaba ollie, tampoco es que este muy seguro de que él sea el asesino y si lo llegara a ser es algo que tendría que pensar en el momento, pero será posible que sea cierto de que clark podría estar sintiendo algo por mí, el solo pensarlo me puso nerviosa preferí omitir estos pensamientos, creo que sería mejor dormir y dejar esto para después llegue a mi apartamento eran más de la 1am así que inmediatamente me acosté en la cama y en mi buro que está a mi lado izquierdo guarde el folder y el anillo de Clark Luthor.

* * *

_**Si ya se que esta algo corto pero el proximo capitulo estara mejor :3 Saludos y gracias por leer ñ.ñ**_


	8. La Llamada

**Hola! :3 este es el nuevo capitulo ñ.ñ ustedes se preguntaran porque lo subi demasiado pronto no? pues eso es porque anteriormente les hice esperar mucho U.U bueno sin mas que decir disfrutenlo C:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**La Llamada**

_clark salió a gran velocidad, yo espere hasta que tess se metiera al baño y cuando llegue a mi carro no pude dejar de pensar en la plática de clark y tess lo que ella dijo de mi era cierto y necesite escucharlo de ella para darme cuenta que estoy haciendo mal las cosas y clark el confía en mi cómo es posible que yo le haga esto pero donde quedaba ollie, tampoco es que este muy seguro de que él sea el asesino y si lo llegara a ser es algo que tendría que pensar en el momento, pero será posible que sea cierto de que clark podría estar sintiendo algo por mí, el solo pensarlo me puso nerviosa preferí omitir estos pensamientos, creo que sería mejor dormir y dejar esto para después llegue a mi apartamento eran más de la 1am así que inmediatamente me acosté en la cama y en mi buro que está a mi lado izquierdo guarde el folder y el anillo de Clark Luthor._

Era de esperarse que no pude dormir y cuando lo hice no fueron más de 2 horas y eso porque mi alarma sonó y aun así tenia flojera, tarde en vestirme,no pude dejar los expedientes de clark en mi departamento, era algo que tenia que guardar en un lugar secreto y por eso fui al banco, ahi ollie me habia dejado una bobeda donde guardo las joyas que me regalo durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero a mi nunca me ha gustado ponerlas son demasiado costosas por eso las he guardado, me parece que aqui nadie podra saber sobre clark y me siento aliviada pero si clark supiera que yo tengo esto que pensaria de mi, la idea me hace sentir un poco mal por lo que hice anoche y mas por robar la carpeta, sali de mis pensamientos y decidi ir a trabajar ya que era algo tarde.

cuando llegue fui a mi escritorio prendí mi computador y estaba a punto de sentarme cuando escuche una voz conocida

"buenos días lois lane" dijo clark lo volteo a ver con mi cara de pereza y el estaba con una sonrisa que me sorprendió ya que nunca se rie

"buenos días" conteste lentamente "parece que soy la única de aquí que se levanto con el pie izquierdo"

El alza las cejas "si parece que tuviste una mala noche, saliste?" me pregunta mientras se sentaba

"no es como si me hubiera ido de fiesta" digo dando un bostezo "lo que pasa es que tuve insomnio" y rápidamente le pregunto "y tu como la pasaste anoche"

El me mira asombrado "bueno hice lo que ya sabes" y me guiña el ojo "en la noche tess me hablo y fui a verla a la mansión y estuvimos platicando" su voz es fria

Lo veo con cara divertida "no es malo recordar viejos tiempos" no sé cómo me salió tan natural, porque sentí raro recordar lo que vi ayer

El rápidamente me ve con sus ojos entrecerrados "ya sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero entre tess y yo no hay ni habrá nada, por si lo querías saber"

"yo solo decía, y lo que hagas con tess no es algo que me interese" le contesto algo malhumorada

El sonrie por segunda vez en el dia por mi reacción "bien lo que tu digas, voy por un café quieres uno"

"si gracias" y se va por unos minutos

el día pasa rápido sin mucha novedad cuando llego al departamento lo primero que hago es acostarme a dormir por la mala noche que tuve, pero no podía así que mi mente divaga en lo que Lionel le hizo a clark y tal como él me había contado sobre todas las habilidades y debilidades que tenia, todo lo que ha sufrido todo lo malo que ha hecho, podría todo este daño justificar su crueldad del pasado, y ahora él regresa queriendo cambiar y quiero saber mas de el de su pasado y quiero ayudarlo también? esto es muy complicado

**EN OTRO LADO DE METROPOLIS**

"han pasado varios años desde que los luthor, me encerraron pero al fin estoy de vuelta para vengarme de Clark luthor" grita una voz divertida

"que es lo que quiere que hagamos jefe" pregunta un hombre moreno

"no haremos nada, mis juguetes se encargaran de todo" y rie como loco

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

Estaba en la azotea de luthorcorp media vigilando metrópolis, estos días habían estado algo tranquilos, solo podía escuchar a las personas hablar del héroe que ahora protegía esta ciudad, cuando se mostraría? Cuando daría otra entrevista? Porque ahora apareció? Y muchas preguntas que sabía que algún día tenía que contestar, pero ahora lo que tenía en mente era tratar de ser otra persona y luego ser el súper héroe y que nadie se diera cuenta de la relación entre el periodista y mi alter ego.

He pensado mucho sobre el apoyo de lois, ella y yo tenemos una mejor relación y eso es mucho decir después de nuestro primer encuentro, sonrió a la memoria aunque ese día no fue divertido, le dije que le daría pruebas de que yo no he participado en la muerte de Oliver queen, su esposo, no es de mi agrado decir esa palabra, cuando ese día llegue ella se dara cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba de llamarme asesino.

**LUTHORCORP MEDIA**

Lois estaba en su escritorio ocupada terminando un trabajo, el teléfono del escritorio de Clark comenzó a sonar, al principio lo ignoro pero definitivamente era demasiado ruidoso Y después de 5 minutos no aguanto yo contesto

"buenos días, Clark luthor no se encuentra, desea dejar un mensaje" contesta ella enojada

La persona del otro lado del teléfono se enojo por la forma en cómo le contestaron y mas porque Clark no había contestado "disculpe señorita…"

"lane, lois lane" dice ella

"lane, la intrépida reportera del luthorcorp media, que placer conocerla, he escuchado mucho de usted" con voz maliciosa

Lois frunció las cejas "quien habla"

"solo un viejo amigo de los luthor" y se rie"dígale a Clark que pronto lo visitare, nos vemos señorita lane" y cuelga

Ella se molesto porque el tipo no le dijo siquiera su apodo "donde demonios esta Clark, que se cree que soy su secretaria" dice molesta

"como que mi secretaria" comenta Clark

Ella se voltea y lo miro enojada "tu teléfono ha estado sonando por mucho tiempo, y tuve que contestar porque ese sonido es molestoso"

Él le dio una media sonrisa "y quien era?"

Ella suspira lentamente "un amigo tuyo, solo que no dejo nombre, dijo que pronto te visitaría"

Clark se quedo pensando, no tenía amigos, y los que decían eso fácilmente podrían ser sus enemigos "bueno gracias por contestar la llamada supongo"

"a la próxima desconectare tu teléfono" y se volteo a seguir trabajando

El se quedo a lado de ella, "necesito tu ayuda" dijo el serio

Ella no lo volteo a ver " de que se trata ahora?" dijo mirando su computadora y tecleando

"es sobre cambiar mi apariencia"

Ella lo mira con una risa de burla "en serio, y eso" y suelta una pequeña risa tratando de contener una carcajada "no es como que de la noche a la mañana olviden al playboy y vean a una persona tranquila" y trata de ser seria

A él no le pareció nada gracioso "no es tanto por eso, es solo que soy 2 personas y una tiene que pasar desapercibido" dice algo vacilante

Ella pudo notar su seriedad y trato de contener su burla "bien entonces en mi departamento a las 8pm ok"

"ahí estaré, me tengo que ir" y sale a súper velocidad

"esto será interesante" comento ella y sonrie

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Clark salió de luthorcorp media y no había señales de que regresaría, parecía que el mundo hoy si tenía problemas.

"lois" dijo una voz femenina

Ella se voltea a verla ya que sabía de quien se trataba "que quieres becca" dice con voz de fastidio

"donde esta Clark?" mirando por todos lados a ver si lo veía "le mandaron esta caja y ya que estaba por el camino se la quise traer" dijo emosionada

Lois gira los ojos, si como no, ella era una de las fans de Clark luthor, hacían cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de el por unos segundos "no soy su nana lo sabes verdad?"

Lois lane era insoportable se dijo becca no sabía como Clark la podía soportar cualquier otro ya se hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza "si eso lo sé, bueno al rato regreso a ver si lo encuentro" sonrie feliz

"no te preocupes becca ahórratelo" comenta lois levantándose y agarrando la caja "yo se la puedo entregar, por algo somos compañeros" sonrie falsamente, le caía mal esta tipa y las otras que venían a cada rato solo para ver a Clark y más cuando parecía que no se daban cuenta que el, las ignoraba

Becca la mira algo enojada "ok, como tú quieras" y se fue

Lois sonrió por su triunfo y puso la caja en el escritorio de Clark, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y se pregunto que podría ser, movió la cabeza y prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

_**Les quiero agradecer a los que me siguen leyendo :) y alguien por ahi pregunto si Clark mato a oliver pero ahora no les puedo decir si fue el o no :P asi que tengan paciencia que muy pronto lo sabran, si me siguen leyendo :3 y gracias por dejar reviews *-*!**_


End file.
